Une fissure dans l'éclat
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre la défaite des Ghost Riders et la graduation du secondaire? L'enfer a changé Theo: il a payé pour ses crimes, mais pour se faire pardonner complètement, il doit réussir la mission la plus difficile de toutes: sauver la sorcière... Qui est donc cette Karelle? La nouvelle qui semble vouloir fuir un passé et un présent vampirique…
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Theo tomba, la poigne de sa sœur agrippée à son pied, le tirant avec elle. Le poids accélérait sa chute.

\- Scott… Scott… Scott…

L'écho de son dernier cri ricochait dans l'atmosphère des vivants, se faufilait entre les stalactites brunes du plafond. Celles-ci n'étaient plus que de petits points scintillant comme des étoiles dans le ciel de l'enfer.

Quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin et quelques jours passés – il lui semblait ainsi -, il s'était mis à respirer difficilement et ses yeux surnaturels s'étaient allumés. Une chaleur cuisante avait commencé à ronger ses jambes. C'était comme s'il s'était plongé dans un bain trop chaud. Des cloques ont alors commencé à se répandre tout le long de son corps et – boum!- il a frappé un mur invisible, ce qui en fit éclater quelques-unes.

Orange. Rouge. Feu.

Theo était suspendu dans le vide, étendu, face contre terre sur de l'invisible solide. Son corps guérissait, s'ouvrait et se reguérissait sous l'effet des brûlures. Seuls son nez, son cou, son épaule droite et sa jambe droite reprirent leur formation osseuse normale. Il était trempé de sueur, tâché de sang et un peu de sa chair s'était collé sur ses vêtements qui semblaient se fondre en lui. Cependant, il se compta chanceux de ne pas avoir atterri dans la lave. Plus bas, des corps calcinés brûlaient éternellement, habitués à la douleur, ressemblant à des zombies. Sans lèvres. Des yeux blancs globuleux. Ils regardaient Theo souffrir, tendaient les mains vers ce vivant qui a encore une chance. Mais, ça il ne le sait pas. Pas encore.

Noir.

Des ténèbres pesantes empêchèrent presque Theo de respirer. L'air s'était mué en presque-goudron. Mais, les cris eux, n'avaient pas cessés. Les hurlements déchirants des condamnés qui payaient pour leurs crimes engourdissaient son ouïe affinée. Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulut prendre sa tête à deux mains, presser sur oreilles, mais un cliquetis métallique le restreignit.

\- C'est l'heure de l'opération.

La voix de sa sœur. Si proche, si distante. Moqueuse. Heureuse?

Un coup au cœur, violent. Theo n'eut pas le temps de hurler.

Soif.

Il suffoqua dans la prison des chaines qu'il ne pouvait briser. Du sang coulait entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant presque de respirer, lui montant dans le nez. Il râlait. Il avait subi sa transformation médicinale trois fois. Ses oreilles saignaient puisque les cris des souffrants avaient la puissance d'une banshee. Il n'en demeura pas sourd puisque son statut de chimère soignait toutes ses blessures. Ses yeux picotèrent lorsque les ténèbres se dissipèrent. Il respira un peu mieux, mais cligna des yeux de multiples fois pour chasser l'aveuglement causé par la vision du feu qui s'étalait sous lui.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Theo gémit.

\- Tu subiras toutes les morts des vies que tu as prises et à chaque fois que la noirceur remplira les cavités des enfers, tu endureras l'opération qui a fait de toi un être un surnaturel. Maintenant, on commence… Par moi!

Sa sœur, les cheveux noirs graisseux et une pâleur de cadavre, plongea sans ménagement ses doigts dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Theo poussa son dernier hurlement avant de perdre sa voix.

Odeur de poison. Odeur de calcination. Ici le temps n'existe pas. Theo n'est pas encore mort. Il restera dans les enfers jusqu'à ce quelqu'un le libère. Sa sœur le lui a dit : il ne peut décéder que sur Terre, dans le havre des erreurs permises, dans l'entre-les-deux.

Fatigue.

L'enfer, c'est pour les morts, pas pour les vivants. C'est pourquoi ce fut mille fois pire pour Theo. Parfois, plusieurs jours s'allongent dans les ténèbres pour priver ceux qui jouissent encore du don de la vue. Ils subissent en silence sans voir leur châtiment comme Theo. Il a souffert sans relâche, sans pause… rien. Et voilà qu'il venait de finir de subir la mort de Josh lorsqu'un éclair illumina le dessus de sa tête et il entendit le grondement du plafond qui s'ouvrit.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés? Il ne le savait pas. Des mois? Des années peut-être? Un souffle de fraicheur se glissa jusqu'à lui et il perdit pied. Theo crut qu'il allait tomber dans la lave, mais, alors que son visage se déchiqueta en lambeaux de chair et qu'il frôla les doigts des punis, il fut aspiré vers le haut. La vitesse de son ascension fut alarmante, mais il eut le temps de guérir complètement. À quelques mètres de la sortie, il rencontra les yeux de Scott et Liam. Il leur sourit, essoufflé, heureux et pleurant de soulagement.

 _Clac._

Son attention fut détournée par sa sœur qui lui avait saisi le poignet en lui murmurant un ordre :

\- Sauve la sorcière si tu veux racheter ton âme.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le silence oppressait la nuit de Beacon Hills. Seuls les pas de Karelle, qui venait de sortir de la forêt, troublèrent le silence. La jeune fille était petite : cinq pieds et trois pouces de cheveux blonds longs et de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'espoir et de soulagement. Elle continua de cheminer le long du pavé de la rue tout en faisant gaffe aux quelques voitures qui menaçaient de l'écraser. Soudain, elle _stoppa_ sa marche et s'adressa au néant derrière elle :

\- Tu peux me suivre, tu sais. Ça m'plairait de la compagnie.

Un loup noir sortit des broussailles et la jeune fille se pencha pour lui passer la main sur le dos avant de continuer son chemin.

\- Je sais aussi que t'es pas humain ou humaine.

Le loup ferma sa marche un peu plus près de ses jambes. Une main enfoncée dans les poches de sa veste, Karelle marcha en silence, sa main libre éclairant son chemin à l'aide de la lumière de son nouveau cellulaire (un iPhone 5S usagé qu'elle avait eu à un prix raisonnable), avec le loup noir pendant trente minutes avant de s'arrêter devant la maison de Scott :

\- Je sens une grande puissance, là-dedans. Un _Vrai Alpha_.

Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir une puissance picoter dans l'atmosphère. La banshee. L'Alpha. Le loup noir? Ça lui donnait de l'espoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loup qui l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et continua sa course. Il semblait presque qu'insulté qu'elle ne détecte pas sa propre puissance.

\- J'ignore si toi aussi tu as d'étonnants pouvoirs, lui avoua-t-elle, mais vu le regard que tu me donnes, je suppose que oui. Je ne peux rien sentir sous ta forme animale. Dit… Est-ce tu sais où il y a un logement à louer? Même si le montant le moins cher est l'idéal, le prix ne me dérange pas.

L'animal trottina un peu plus vite qu'elle pour lui montrer le chemin. Quelques rues plus loin, il lui montra un bâtiment d'appartements bien famé.

\- Je vois, c'est l'idéal. Il y a même un parc derrière, mais tout est fermé à cette heure. Je crois bien que c'est l'école au bout de la rue.

Le loup frotta son museau contre sa paume et lécha sa main pour lui montrer son approbation. La jeune femme retira sa main d'un coup sec :

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. T'es pas entièrement un loup et on ne se connait pas. Du moins, peut-être que nos chemins se croiseront encore, mais en ce moment, je préfère ton anonymat. Et non, je ne sens pas ta trace. Je ne sais ni si tu es un loup-garou une chimère. Je crois bien que je vais attendre le matin pour appeler et espérer louer.

Karelle se dirigea vers un banc et s'y confectionna un lit. Sa veste lui servit d'oreiller. Le loup noir la rejoignit et s'étala à ses pieds.

\- C'est gentil de me tenir compagnie, fit-elle.

Après dix minutes de silence, elle lâcha :

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais arrêter de courir. C'est fatigant de toujours s'enfuir. Mais… ça fait tellement du bien de recommencer à zéro. J'espère que cette ville sera la bonne.

Le loup, qui l'espérait aussi, veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il grogna après tous ceux qui osèrent tenter de s'approcher. Même la police. Karelle se réveilla à l'aube et, avant de composer le numéro du bloc d'appartements, s'agenouilla à la hauteur du loup et lui caressa le crâne. Elle esquissa un faible sourire :

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu sais, ça peut sembler bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais à roder dans les bois où je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, mais c'était une heureuse coïncidence. Alors, je vais te dire mon nom, si jamais l'envie te reprend de me croiser sous ta forme animale ou humaine : je me prénomme Karelle. Et je me fiche de tes erreurs passées, ce qui compte, c'est la personne que tu es chaque jour.

Le loup-coyote partit lorsque le propriétaire lui remit les clés.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« _Je me fiche de tes erreurs passées, ce qui compte, c'est la personne que tu es chaque jour._ »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir?

Theo Raeken l'observa de loin, assis aux tables de pique-nique. Elle dégageait quelque chose de surnaturel, il pouvait le sentir. Mais, il ne parvenait à identifier ce qu'elle était. Mais, il savait que c'était Karelle, de quelques nuits passées.

\- Cette fille-là, fit Lydia en remarquant le regard de Theo. Elle me fait penser à Deaton, mais elle n'est pas une druidesse. Ni un loup-garou. Encore moins une chimère. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle est. Et je me demande si ce serait une erreur de te dire qu'elle est très puissante.

\- C'est une erreur, affirma Malia qui venait d'arriver. Ce type lui zapperait ses pouvoirs.

Malgré tous les évènements précédents, elle avait toujours du mal à pardonner à Theo.

\- Pas elle. Comme Scott, elle semble très rare et il me semble que personne ne peut les lui prendre.

Il se leva lorsque Karelle quitta son casier. Malia lui attrapa le bras :

\- Pas si vite, trou d'cul!

Theo tenta de se dégager d'un coup sec, mais la coyote-garou avait la poigne forte. Elle le libéra lorsque Karelle fut hors de vue. Theo le remarqua et lui lança un regard noir avant de fuir à son premier cours. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant le fit sourire : sa première classe était français et Theo la trouva assise au pupitre habituellement vide, à côté du sien. Il se glissa sur son siège et elle se retourna vers lui. Il lui offrit son charme :

\- Je m'appelle Theo Raeken, fit-il en tendant la main.

\- Karelle Martin, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle la serra doucement, mais rapidement. Il aurait voulu prolonger le contact, mais elle tourna son attention vers la professeure. Theo ne parvint pas à décrocher ses yeux de la chevelure d'or jusqu'à ce que Malia lui lance un surligneur à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Bon, vu que la nouvelle vient sûrement d'une école qui n'a sûrement pas le même quotient d'éducation que nous et qui est aussi sans doute aussi stupide que vous tous, je ferrai une exception : Karelle tu te mettras en équipe avec Theo pour faire les exercices.

Mais, Karelle avait très bien compris. Le français était une langue seconde peu maitrisée pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Theo avait saisi son nom. Malgré tout, la professeure-sans-filtre répéta sa demande en anglais en ajoutant :

\- Je veux le tout sur mon bureau à la fin du cours. Faites sûr d'inscrire vos noms sur les deux feuilles.

Theo offrit à la nouvelle intelligente un sourire plus large, charmeur pour faire chier Malia qu'il sentait en pleine observation. La nouvelle se pencha sur le travail, repoussa sa chevelure derrière son oreille gauche et lui demanda :

\- C'est le français de France ou du Canada qu'elle enseigne?

Theo fut abasourdi : il y aurait deux sortes de français?!

Remarquant son expression, Karelle lui expliqua :

\- Chaque région a sa façon d'évoquer le français avec des mots et des expressions qui lui sont propres. Par exemple, au Canada, le parler du Québec possède des locutions différentes de l'Ontario. Certains mots ne sont pas les mêmes entre le Canada et la France.

Puis, elle ajouta pour elle-même :

\- Je vais mettre plusieurs réponses, alors. Deux ou trois synonymes devraient suffire pour cette emmerdée sans respect.

Il était clair qu'elle allait remplir toutes les lignes. Theo mordilla son crayon et l'observa travailler sur la traduction de certains mots anglais en français et corriger les erreurs de grammaire d'un texte à erreurs. Theo la surprit lorsqu'il, d'un coup sec, tapa son crayon à mine contre la page qu'elle remplissait à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Pas si vite, s'il-te plaît, je veux apprendre! la supplia-t-il.

Elle repoussa le crayon avec sa plume :

\- Bien. Laisse-moi faire le tout, puis je vais t'enseigner ce que j'ai fait.

Theo sourit :

\- OK.

Dix minutes plus tard, Karelle s'appliqua à expliquer son travail à Theo qui buvait ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eut enfin appris quelque chose, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Theo la sentait moins réservée puisqu'elle répondit à l'un de ses sourires.

\- Allez, les deux plus stupides de la classe, debout! fit la professeure en désignant Theo et Karelle. Vous allez donner la réponse à la dernière question pour «aider» la classe!

Theo vit que Karelle se retenait de rire.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule craie au tableau.

\- Une craie pour deux demi-cerveaux, les insulta la prof.

Theo prit la craie, regarda l'enseignante et la casa en deux sous son nez ahuri. Il déposa doucement une moitié dans la paume ouverte de Karelle qui semblait avoir apprécié son attitude. Theo et Karelle se partagèrent leurs feuilles de réponses en écrivant au tableau.

Lorsque Theo eut fini, Karelle regarda son travail. Elle rajouta quelques accents sur des «e» accent aigu. Theo la regarda de haut en bas avec chaleur, mais Karelle ne vit pas le désir dans le regard de Theo. L'enseignante, si.

\- Theo Raeken.

\- Oui, madame?

\- Tu sais que tu es un salopard? Je suppose que tes parents sont des ivrognes que peinent tellement à travailler pour ramasser leurs sous pour quelque chose à boire qu'ils ne prennent pas le soin de t'aider dans tes devoirs. T'es tellement stupide en langue seconde que c'en est effrayant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il sentait que c'était très méchant. Même Malia semblait scandalisée : elle ne voulait pas être la prochaine, ce qui était très probable, à subir la terreur de leur maîtresse. À sa grande surprise, Karelle prit sa défense, plein de mépris dans la voix :

\- J'aiderai Theo à remonter sa moyenne, articula-t-elle dans un français impeccable. Mais, vous savez, mademoiselle, que je me demande si ce ne sont pas vos parents qui étaient alcooliques parce qu'il y a des erreurs dans la dernière question du travail. Il me semblait que «raconter» ne prenait qu'un «c» et que «week-end» était un anglicisme et que la forme correcte était «fin de semaine»? Une erreur de frappe, sans doute…

Mme Je-sais-presque-tout-et-j'insulte-mes-élèves ouvrit la bouche pour protester, les yeux exorbités d'étonnement, mais Karelle continua à la remettre à sa place :

\- D'ailleurs, je pourrais rapporter votre cas d'abus verbal à la direction. Il y a des caméras, n'est-ce pas, dans les classes? Or, si vous commencez à traiter vos étudiants avec respect et de ne pas faire exprès de les couler, je pourrais peut-être oublier l'affaire? Ah, oui, au fait… Vous augmenterez la note de Malia et de Theo à un C+. L'affaire est-elle dans le sac?

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, lui souffla Karelle avant de prendre ses choses et se sauver à sa prochaine classe.

Theo se jeta à sa poursuite, Malia sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? lui souffla Malia après avoir frôlé son épaule. J'ai entendu mon nom et j'ai compris «C+».

Karelle se tourna et leur fit un sourire doux :

\- Je l'ai remise à sa place. Elle n'a pas le droit d'insulter les étudiants ainsi. Si elle ne veut pas que je rapporte ce qui s'est passé à la direction, je lui ai demandé d'augmenter votre moyenne à un C+. Je sais que vous aviez des «E». Ainsi, ça vous permettra de graduer et peut-être d'augmenter votre moyenne à un «B» d'ici la fin de l'année.

Elle sortit un papier d'entre ses cartables :

\- Dis, vous savez où se trouve le gym? Le 51A? C'est ma prochaine classe.

Malia lui arracha le papier des mains et Theo lut par-dessus son épaule :

\- Une autre classe avec moi, viens je t'y amène.

Malia lui redonna son papier en baissant les yeux :

\- Je vois que tu as mathématiques avec moi après le dîner.

\- T'inquiètes, fit Karelle en souriant à Malia qui daigna rencontrer son regard, je déteste aussi les mathématiques.

Theo la pressa :

\- Viens, on va être en retard! Je dois aussi ramasser mon sac de sport dans mon casier. Le coach nous donne environ quinze minutes pour nous changer.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Karelle se changea le plus rapidement possible, mais elle arriva quand même en retard. En essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle rejoignit le cercle d'élèves attroupés devant deux cordes d'alpinisme et le _coach_. Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle et siffla dans son sifflet. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- La nouvelle, c'est ça? Karelle Martin ou plutôt Karelle Je-suis-en-retard?

Karelle hocha la tête.

\- Je déteste quand les gens sont en retard. Et je ne fais pas d'exception pour les nouveaux.

Karelle rosit légèrement devant les regards pesants des autres. Bobby Finstock continua :

\- Comme tu es arrivée en retard, tu me feras deux remontées de corde! Avec Greenberg!

Il siffla une nouvelle fois et pointa sérieusement les deux cordes. Greenberg, un garçon aux cheveux bruns lui fit un clin d'œil, mais elle l'ignora en commençant à grimper. Monter une fois était un jeu d'enfant puisqu'elle avait souvent fait cet exercice pendant des cours de gymnastique après l'école lorsqu'elle habitait avec sa famille. Or, à mi-chemin de la deuxième remontée, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient et elle mit plus de temps à l'accomplir.

\- Avouez que c'est une belle vue! murmura quelqu'un assez fort pour que Karelle l'entende. J'taperais bien ça.

Karelle leva les yeux au ciel et descendit. Elle posa les pieds sur le matelas, couverte de sueur, quelques secondes avant Greenberg.

\- Excellent! approuva le _coach_ avant d'appeler ses prochaines victimes. McCall! Stilinski!

Le jeune dénommé «Stilinski» trébucha sur le bout de corde, mais fut rattrapé par l'autre, McCall, qui le pria de faire «attention». McCall dégageait une énergie bizarre. Elle le scruta silencieusement, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait senti cette puissante familière. Était-il le…

\- Hé!

Karelle se retourna et aperçut un blond qui venait vers elle d'une démarche assurée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais il fut coupé par Theo qui se planta entre les deux. Karelle fit un pas vers la droite, mais Theo suivit son mouvement :

\- Crois-moi, dit-il en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tu ne veux pas lui parler.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais Karelle recula, les sourcils haussés en signe d'incompréhension. Elle s'éclipsa vers un groupe de filles. Theo se retourna et ricana devant la colère du gars qu'il avait empêché de communiquer avec Karelle. Il fit exprès de lui rentrer dedans, de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule. Theo rejoignit Scott et Stiles afin de leur souffler quelques mots au sujet de la nouvelle.

Après que tous eurent fini leur tour à la grimpette, Bobby leur ordonna de faire des tours de piste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quinze minutes à la fin du cours. Karelle fila se changer et prit son temps, question de respirer un peu et de réfléchir. Elle sortit du vestiaire cinq minutes après la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Il ne restait plus personne dans le gymnaste. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait : un peu de tranquillité pour réfléchir en allant à son casier.

Il lui fallait trouver la _banshee_ et le Vrai Alpha. Malia et Theo étaient aussi des êtres surnaturels, ça, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Scott aussi. Elle avait besoin de le recroiser pour être certaine qu'il était peut-être bien le _True Alpha_. Elle ouvrit son casier, y lança son sac de sport et sortit sa boîte à lunch.

Theo, l'ayant flairé par sa trace, s'accota sur le casier voisin au sien et lui souffla quelques mots :

\- Tu peux me tenir compagnie, si tu veux, pour dîner.

Il la sentit distante puisqu'elle répondit :

\- Merci, bien, mais je préfère être seule.

Elle allait à la table de pique-nique, sous l'arbre et déballa le contenu de son _lunch_. Elle était à l'abri des regards, mais pas de celui de Lydia. Cette dernière, se sentant attirée vers la nouvelle, se dirigea lentement vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas à être seule.

Puis, elle s'assied en déposant ses livres sur la table de bois. Karelle la fixa intensément : elle avait reconnu la voix du cri qui l'avait sauvé il y avait un mois et quelques jours.

\- C'est toi, murmura-t-elle avec trémolo dans la voix. Tu m'as aidé. C'est toi la _banshee_. La _banshee_ la plus puissante de tous les temps.

Lydia, prise au dépourvu, ne sut quoi dire. Scott McCall arriva :

\- Lydia? fit-il.

\- _True Alpha_ , chanta presque Karelle, ayant enfin le temps d'analyser sa puissance. Le premier Vrai Alpha depuis cent ans.

\- Quoi? fit Scott, surprit.

\- Je sens vos pouvoirs, enfin, je sais distinguer les humains des êtres surnaturels. Mais, je ne peux identifier la créature que vous êtes à moins que vous soyez plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire comme toi et Lydia. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu des chimères, mais je ne sais point les identifier vu que la génétique humaine prend le dessus.

Sur ce, Theo se joignit à eux, armé d'une poutine et d'un breuvage pris de la cafétéria :

\- Je te l'avais dit : tu ne devrais pas être seule.

Il prit place sur le banc, aux côtés de Karelle, faisant exprès de frôler sa jambe avec la sienne. Karelle, faisant mine de n'avoir pas remarqué sa tentative d'attention, se tourna vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais, tu as dit que tu ne… commença Lydia qui se rappelait que Karelle avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir identifier les chimères.

Scott lui donna un petit coup de coude pour l'interrompe. Le regard de soulagement de Theo en disait long. Theo se pencha, d'un sourire cajoleur, vers elle :

\- Je suis sûr que t'auras assez d'occasions pour le deviner.

Puis, il prit une bouchée de son repas.

\- Tu es très puissante, toi aussi, lui affirma Lydia qui s'assit en face d'elle. Je l'ai senti.

\- On peut dire ça… protesta Karelle, le regard triste. Je l'ai été. Enfin…

\- Tu as un problème avec tes pouvoirs, devina Theo.

\- En effet, avoua Karelle.

\- Que fais-tu ici? lui demanda Scott sur la défensive en se souvenant des intentions antérieures de Theo. Tu cherches un pacte?

\- Non, le corrigea la nouvelle, mais de l'aide.

\- De l'aide? s'étouffa Theo. Pour contrôler tes pouvoirs? Ça s'apprend à la longue, me semble.

\- Ça serait génial si vous pouviez y faire quelque chose, mais je recherche plutôt du renfort contre mes ennemis. De la protection. Je suis tannée de fuir.

Elle baissa la tête vers son sandwich et le développa de son emballage de plastique.

\- Je suis désespérée, admit-elle en le déposant sur la table. J'ai entendu tant de bonnes choses sur un Vrai Alpha à Beacon Hills que je me suis dit que ça serait l'endroit idéal pour trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Je suis une sorcière et…

\- Une sorcière!

Karelle ignora le regard estomaqué de Lydia.

\- Je suis une sorcière, poursuivit-elle. Ma puissance devrait me permettre d'écarter tous mes obstacles d'un simple mouvement de la main, mais je suis traquée par des gens qui me veulent pour mes pouvoirs. J'ai toujours réussi à m'enfuir jusqu'à la dernière fois où il s'en est fallu de peu.

Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu avais crié, mais ton cri s'est rendu jusqu'à moi. Il m'a sauvé en déstabilisant mes deux attaquants. Je ne comprends pas ça non plus. C'est ton énergie et le Nemeton qui m'ont guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Je… Je… bégaya la _strawberry blonde_.

\- Mes poursuivants me font tellement peur que ça neutralise mes pouvoirs lorsqu'ils sont près de moi et je ne peux plus me défendre.

Tous se turent, désolés. Même Theo. Il y eut un long silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Scott le brise :

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il après un long moment de réflexion. Ceux qui te poursuivent sont des êtres surnaturels aussi n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, admit la victime, ce sont des vampires.

\- Des vampires! s'énerva Stiles.

Le gars qui avait trébuché dans le gym venait d'arriver aux côtés de Lydia. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa tomber son sac d'école au sol.

\- Avec toutes les créatures légendaires qu'on a croisées, j'me demandais quand on allait en entendre parler ou en voir! continua-t-il.

Karelle lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus :

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas en rencontrer un. Surtout pas Vladmir.

\- Vladmir! Vladmir comme dans Vlad? s'enquit-il, abasourdi.

\- Oui, avoua Karelle. Dracula.

Theo cracha son coca-cola.

\- _What the heck!_ fit Theo. Pourquoi est-ce que Dracula voudrait ton pouvoir! Il est lui-même un être de puissance.

\- Pas lui, le reprit-elle. Ses amis. Mes anciens petits copains. Hunter et Cédric. Ce sont des vampires âgés de quelques centaines d'années. Vu que je leur échappe depuis longtemps, ils ont demandé du renfort.

\- Wô minute! fit Scott. Tu vas un peu trop vite là! Une armée de vampires te poursuit!? Écoute… J'aimerais bien continuer à t'écouter, mais je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas raconter ton histoire plusieurs fois… Je n'ai pas que Stiles et Lydia dans mon pacte. Theo et d'autres personnes connaissent aussi le surnaturel, dont un druide très savant. C'est mon émissaire et je suis sûr qu'il serait bon que tous mes contacts sachent ton histoire pour t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Plus d'aide vaut mieux. Je suis quelqu'un qui travaille en équipe. Je ne te mentirai pas, mais j'ai quand même des suspicions à ton égard et j'aimerais discuter du tout dans un endroit plus privé qu'à une table de pique-nique. Pour l'instant, c'est une journée d'école et on essaie de mener une vie normale. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu veux aussi?

Karelle hocha la tête.

\- Veux-tu nous rejoindre chez le vétérinaire Alan Deaton après la dernière période? poursuivit-il en se levant. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Je pourrais demander à mes alliés de nous rencontrer là.

Karelle, le regard triste, mais compréhensif, acquiesça.

\- D'accord. J'admets que ce n'est pas facile qu'une étrangère te balance tout ça comme ça, mais le fait que tu veules m'écouter représente déjà beaucoup.

Scott lui fit un petit sourire :

\- Alors, marché conclu?

\- D'accord, fit Karelle, ayant enfin une lueur d'espoir qui s'approfondissait dans ses yeux.

Scott lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir.

\- Je vais trouver mes amis et exécuter quelques appels. Je reviendrai dans… environ vingt minutes. Lydia et Stiles, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller trouver Malia?

\- Pantoute! accepta la jeune fille stylée.

Elle fit un sec signe de tête vers Stiles :

\- Laisse-la! Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux plus tard.

\- Et si ce «plus tard» ne venait pas? protesta-t-il.

Scott lui empoigna le bras et Stiles se leva, forcé de les suivre. Karelle les perdit de vue lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bâtiment scolaire.

\- Je pourrais t'y conduire après les cours, lui offrit Theo. C'est quand même une longue marche…

\- J'accepte, fit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich, tout sourire.

Theo lui rendit son sourire, heureux :

\- J'pourrais même te raccompagner chez toi après si tu veux.

Karelle, indécise, ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle préférait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour retourner chez elle.

\- Savoir où tu habites serait utile si tu veux qu'on t'aide, lui souligna-t-il.

Karelle le scruta, le front plissé sous une décision qui attendait sa confirmation.

\- OK, accepta-t-elle. Mais, je te préviens, j'ai des barrières de _mountain ash_ chez moi. Tu ne pourras pas entrer.

Theo sourit devant l'information qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, devant son secret. Il engouffra la dernière bouchée de son plat et lui souffla :

\- Je tendrai l'oreille, alors. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité.

\- C'est ça, fit Karelle.

Elle se tut et savoura son repas en silence. Theo prit son temps pour l'observer. Il remarqua que le sac de papier qui contenait les nutriments de Karelle était constitué de choses emballées comme un carton de lait et une salade. Elle avait dû faire quelques épiceries à la hâte ces derniers jours. Ses yeux étaient cernés : il devina qu'elle devait constamment faire des cauchemars. Elle était trop pâle, comme s'il avait manqué de soleil depuis très longtemps. Ses yeux bleus, malgré la dureté de ses traits, étaient empreints d'une grande tristesse. Il ne doute pas que ceux qui l'avaient blessée avaient été bien plus pires que ce qu'il avait été au début de sa dernière année scolaire.

\- Tu pourrais me rencontrer à l'entrée principale de l'école, après les cours. Au bas des marches. Est-ce que tu conduisais avant?

\- Chez moi? fit Karelle en sirotant sur sa paille le peu de liquide qui restait dans son carton de lait blanc. Lorsque j'avais encore une famille? Non. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait en masse de transport public. Je réussissais presque toujours à obtenir une _ride_ de mes amis. De plus… Un de mes pouvoirs est la télétransportation.

\- Ça doit être le fun, remarqua Theo. Pas de gaz à payer ni d'argent à dépenser sur une voiture qui coûte les yeux de la tête. Pouvoir se déplacer où tu veux, quand tu veux…

\- Ouais. Ce qui était dur, c'était de convaincre mes parents que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre à conduire. Ma famille n'a jamais été au courant pour mes pouvoirs. Ma grand-mère était une _banshee_ et ma mère avait du sang de druide. Ça peut sauter des générations. La téléportation est un des seuls pouvoirs qui ne m'a pas totalement lâché…

\- Pas totalement? s'enquit Theo et inclinant la tête.

\- Il faut que je sois à un certain nombre de mètres des vampires pour l'utiliser.

\- Et quels sont les autres pouvoirs qui ne t'ont pas lâché?

\- La télépathie.

\- Tu peux lire mes pensées?

\- Non. Je peux seulement transmettre mes pensées dans la tête de quelqu'un, peu importe la distance. Les gens ne peuvent pas me répondre. Je ne peux compter que sur ça lorsque mes ennemis sont dans les parages. Comme ça...

Theo entendit son nom résonner clairement dans sa tête : « Theo Raeken. »

\- Je vois. Et quels sont tes autres pouvoirs?

Karelle lui sourit, lui renvoyant son petit jeu :

\- Je suis sûre que tu auras assez d'occasions pour le découvrir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit Theo lançant son contenant vide dans la boîte à recyclage au loin.

Il réussit son coup.

\- Pas mal, fit Karelle. Mais tu n'étais pas un être surnaturel, tu aurais manqué ton coup.

\- Ouais, fit-il en lançant sa canette qui rejoignit le contenant de poutine, c'est ça. Voyons si tu peux faire mieux.

Il lui lança un air de défi. Karelle posa sa fourchette, sa paille et le sachet vide de vinaigrette dans le bol de salade vide avant de le lancer. Elle saisit son carton vide et visa la poubelle de papiers, le bac noir qui siégeait aux côtés du récipient bleu. Karelle roula le _wrap_ de plastique et le lança vers le prédisposé à recyclage. Tous atterrirent dans l'endroit désiré.

\- T'as triché, lui dit Theo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Une boule de plastique ne peut pas être projetée si loin. Elle n'est pas assez pesante. T'es télékinétique.

\- Bien joué, génie! lui répondit Karelle.

\- OK, fit une voix sarcastique, maintenant que vous avez fini de lancer des déchets partout, vous pouvez vous concentrer sur nous.

Theo se tourna vers Malia qui regarda Karelle :

\- La classe de maths commence dans sept minutes. Je t'y amène.

\- J'ai dit que c'était urgent et tout le monde sera chez Deaton après les classes, lui annonça Scott, épaulé de son meilleur ami et sa blonde. Ils devraient tous être là vers trois heures.

\- Merci, fit la jeune sorcière en se levant. À tout à l'heure, alors.

Elle sourit à Malia avant de s'enfuir avec elle et Stiles vers la torture qu'est le cours de mathématiques. Lydia, avant de les rejoindre, retient Scott et Theo par leur bras lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à filer à leurs classes respectives. Elle réajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule avant de leur fournir une explication :

\- Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit « très puissante », je veux dire extrêmement puissante. Plus que nous tous réunis… Plus que toi, Scott. Plus que toi aussi, Theo… Plus que moi.


End file.
